Almas Unidas
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Llego a este mundo por el mero capricho de un rey con mucho poder. Al principio, creyó que su vida estaba destinada al fracaso, pero al encontrarla a ella, su vida comenzó a iluminarse y a tomar un sendero que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

**Almas Unidas**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

No me importa lo que piensen ellos…ella es la única que me importa.— dijo Naruto mirando la luna, siendo consciente de la mirada de su amigo— Hablar Normal.

"_Así que…él también está aquí"_— afirmo el antiguo **Shinobi** en sus pensamientos.— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: La Niña**

Una niña caminaba por el bosque, mirando a su alrededor y examinando con cierto miedo oculto a las criaturas silvestres.

Era una pequeña niña de no más de trece años, estando en desarrollo pero siendo muy hermosa y bonita. Sus rasgos eran su piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro recto hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono blanco con bordes azules y diseño floreado.

La niña seguía caminando, observando con cierto temor a su alrededor. Solo que ocultaba el miedo detrás de ojos serios. Su orgullo no le permitiría mostrar el miedo.

Ella tenía todo el derecho a estar asustada y temerosa, después de todo, era la primera vez que se escapaba de los ojos de su clan para ver el bosque.

La llevaba encerrada desde que nació. Desde que recordaba, su vida fueron los muros de su casa de clan y los sirvientes que la trataban con sumo respeto. Por esa razón ella nunca vio ni conoció el exterior.

Su sueño era salir, ver el bosque, sentir el aire fresco y natural, mirar la vegetación, observar las flores de cerezo.

Todo lo que había visto y aprendido lo hizo a través de los libros y pergaminos. En esos libros y pergaminos a veces podía observar imágenes. Incluso un día una amiga de la familia le trajo una flor de cerezo.

Esa flor de cerezo era su tesoro, porque era su única posesión del exterior. Por esa razón, su anhelo era ver las flores de cerezo, porque para ella, eran la flor más hermosa que podría existir.

Hoy fue un día beneficioso para ella, porque su abuelo y padre no estaban en casa, dejándola sola con los guardias y sirvientes. Los guardias estaban alrededor de su casa de clan y ella tuvo mucho tiempo para estudiar sus patrullas y patrones. Los sirvientes estaban dentro y fuera de la casa, pero ella les dejo en claro que quería estar sola hasta que vengan su padre y abuelo.

Tenía como máximo una hora para que su padre y abuelo volvieran a casa. Por esa razón, ella debía aprovechar al máximo su tiempo para encontrar flores de cerezo y volver antes de que descubrieran que se había escapado.

Como nunca había estado en el exterior, el miedo era una emoción justificada. Ella temía que un horrible monstruo conocido como **Hollow **apareciera.

Mientras que la niña más caminaba, más se iba perdiendo en el bosque, hasta que finalmente llego a un claro donde se encontró algo que la asombro en cierta manera.

Un hermoso claro, donde los árboles y flores se acumulaban alrededor de un hermoso estanque de agua. Pero eso no era lo que la asombro, sino ver al hombre que estaba sentado en una roca mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Era un hombro algo mayor, seguramente más de veinte años, teniendo cabello rubio dorado en un estilo algo largo, alborotado y despeinado que le cubría algo de las cejas. Por lo que la niña podía ver, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su piel poseía un bronceado natural teniendo un color canela. Su cuerpo era marcado y musculoso, teniendo una gran altura de 1.82. Los rasgos del hombre en si eran casi únicos, pero lo anormal estaba en su rostro, específicamente en sus mejillas, donde un par de marcas similares a bigotes se hallaban.

La ropa del hombre consistía en un Kimono negro similar al que usaría un **Shinigami**, solo que el interior en lugar de ser blanco era violeta. El Kimono también se abría un poco en el pecho, mostrando algo de su piel y cuello donde un collar se hallaba.

La niña permaneció observando al hombre, notando como este seguía mirando su reflejo en el agua, mostrando cientos de emociones en sus ojos, que se fueron en el momento que el hombre dijo unas palabras.

¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el hombre suavemente, sin voltear a mirar a la niña, que alzo una ceja al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Eh?— la niña inclino la cabeza confundida— ¿Qué dijiste?

Además de mocosa, sorda.— el hombre negó con la cabeza al decir esas palabras, causando que una gran vena se hinchara en la frente de la niña.

¡Vuelve a repetir eso, **Teme**!— amenazo la niña acercándose con sus puños apretados, causando que el hombre respondiera inmediatamente.

Además de mocosa, sorda.— al decir esas palabras, la niña gruño mientras que tomaba una roca al azar y la lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hombre rubio.

Antes de que la pierda pudiera llegar a la cabeza del rubio, esta fue dividida en dos, causando que la niña abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

¿Q-Qué fue eso?— pregunto la niña con asombro puro en su voz, asombrada porque la roca fue dividida en dos como por arte de magia.

¿Acaso no lo viste?— el hombre solo se levantó de la roca, mirando con ojos aburridos la expresión asombrada de la niña— Corte la roca en dos. Así de simple.

¡¿Pero cómo?!— pregunto la niña en un grito asombrado, frunciendo el ceño al no obtener reacción aparente del hombre rubio.

La corte, eso es lo que necesitas saber.— luego de decir esas palabras, el hombre volteo comenzando a caminar, escuchando un grito por parte de la niña.

¡E-Espera!— grito la niña corriendo mientras que levantaba los bordes de su Kimono para correr mejor— ¡Tú conoces el bosque, ¿verdad?! ¡Si es así, guíame!— exigió la niña causando que el hombre volteara la cabeza para verla algo asombrado.

¿Por qué debería guiarte, mocosa?— pregunto el hombre en su asombro, mostrando reacción por primera vez.

¡Porque soy Ku…!— la niña mostraba un rostro severo mientras que trataba de dar su nombre pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rubio la interrumpió.

Quien eres no me importa.— el veinteañero mostraba aburrimiento en su rostro, causando que la niña lo mirara con indignación.

¡Soy K…!— tratando de decir su nombre otra vez, la niña noto como el rubio solo volteaba mientras que levantaba su mano, simulando una boca y haciendo que esta hablara.

No. Me. Importa.— dijo el hombre rubio claramente, causando que la niña gruñera de enojo.

¡Grosero! ¡Eres un grosero!— gruño la niña con sus puños apretados, comenzando a seguir al hombre mayor.

El hombre caminaba con tranquilidad y aburrimiento en su rostro, siendo seguido de cerca por la niña.

Durante más de diez minutos, esa fue la rutina. Siendo que el hombre mayor caminaría en silencio siendo seguido por la pequeña niña.

¿Por qué me sigues?— pregunto el hombre sin detenerse, escuchando un bufido detrás.

Porque tú me guiaras por el bosque.— afirmo la pequeña con seguridad, escuchando un suspiro del hombre mayor.

Mira…solo déjame solo, ¿Bien?— dijo el hombre deteniéndose por un segundo, sobando sus sienes mientras que la niña lo observaba con curiosidad e irritación— No soy el tipo de persona que querrías como guía, mucho menos como compañía. Vete a jugar con tus amigos o algo parecido.

Con esas palabras, el hombre mayor volvió a caminar, notando que esta vez la niña se rindió y no lo seguía.

¿Qué amigos?— pregunto la niña directamente, causando que el hombre se detuviera en su lugar.

… ¿No tienes amigos?— pregunto el hombre con cierta lentitud.

Soy hija de un líder de clan...— dijo la niña con cierta amargura— La única compañía que tengo son los sirvientes y los únicos que me buscan son pretendientes a esposos que yo ignoro.

…Eso es trágico.— el hombre miro a la niña por sobre su hombro, por primera vez sin mostrar aburrimiento en sus ojos, solo una emoción que la niña no pudo identificar— ¿Por qué me sigues?

Ya te lo dije.— gruño la niña cruzándose de brazos— Tú me guiaras.

Y yo te dije que no soy una buena compañía.— contradijo el rubio también cruzándose de brazos.

No eres malo.— la niña bajo sus brazos para mirar al hombre curiosa— Si lo fueras me harías algo malo…

Esa es una creencia muy peligrosa y contradictoria...— el hombre inclino la cabeza, sin sonreír mientras que su rostro ganaba una mueca— Podría estarte mintiendo…podría hacerte algo malo cuando yo quisiera. Como por ejemplo...— en un milisegundo, el hombre desapareció reapareciendo frente a la niña con su mano abajo apuntando su dedo en la frente de la pequeña— Ahora mismo, si yo quisiera, podría matarte.— dijo fríamente, notando como la niña lo miraba asombrada.

Si actúas así...— dijo la niña tomando el dedo del hombre y apartándolo de su frente— Es normal que te creas mala compañía.

Si, si, vete a casa, mocosa. Tus padres te deben estar buscando.— dijo el rubio volteándose y volviendo a caminar.

Mi padre esta con el abuelo en una reunión.— dijo la niña rápidamente, desviando la mirada— Y mi madre...— solo hubo silencio al decir esas palabras, pero luego de unos segundos, la niña se acuclillo en el suelo, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos.

… ¿Qué haces?— por escuchar silencio, el hombre volteo, solo para verla en esa posición.

Te hago sentir culpable.— el hombre alzo una ceja al escuchar eso— ¿Funciona?

No, como va...Mírame, ¿te parece que funciona?— una sonrisa agria apareció en el rostro del hombre mientras que negaba con su dedo— Argg...— un gruñido escapo de su boca mientras que señalaba a la niña, que seguía en esa posición. Caminando hacia un árbol para colocarse detrás de él, la niña escucho unos gritos ahogados— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡No nonono! ¡No! ¡La dejes! ¡Ganar!

Una sonrisa presumida apareció en el rostro de la niña al escuchar esos gritos ahogados y lo siguiente que vio fue al mismo hombre salir de detrás del árbol para pasar al lado de ella.

Sígueme.— gruño el hombre causando que la niña hiciera un salto de victoria mientras que seguía al hombre.

Los dos caminaron durante diez minutos, hasta que llegaron al mismo claro donde se encontraron.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pregunto la niña confundida mirando como el hombre se sentaba en la misma roca.

Este es el lugar más calmante que puede haber en este bosque.— el rubio miraba su reflejo en el agua, sin preocuparse por nada hasta que escucho la voz de la niña.

Quiero ver flores de cerezo.— exigió la niña en un tono demandante, escuchando una risita por parte del hombre mayor.

Yo nunca dije que te guiaría…Solo dije que me siguieras.— el rubio volteo lentamente, notando como la niña lo miraba con irritación— Te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que te hice cuando te vi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería ver el bosque.— ella vio como el hombre alzaba una ceja.

¿Solo eso? ¿Ver el bosque?— pregunto el rubio genuinamente asombrado— Las niñas de tu edad se preocupan más por temas de amistad y niños guapos.

Yo no soy como ellas.— bufo la niña cruzándose de brazos.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual no tenía amigas de su edad entre los demás clanes. Todas las niñas chillaban sobre niños guapos, regalos y cosas lindas. Cada vez que ella era llevada a la casa de otros clanes a conocer a los herederos y herederas, la cosa resultaba mal. Porque todas las demás niñas eran unas mocosas mimadas que actuaban como princesas malcriadas mientras que los niños eran unos malcriados que esperaban que sus caprichos sean cumplidos. Ella era diferente a todos ellos. Se preocupaba más por su clan y su meta. Aunque, inconscientemente ella se parecía un poco a las demás princesas porque ella era un poco caprichosa.

Prueba de ello es la situación actual donde la niña exigía a un completo desconocido que la guiara.

Su meta era ser la líder de su clan. Ser una capitana **Shinigami** como su abuelo. Por esa razón ella entrenaba y estudiaba tanto a temprana edad.

E imagino que tú has estado resguardada por tu clan desde que naciste, sin posibilidades de ver el exterior de tu hogar.— el rubio noto como los ojos de la niña se abrían un poco.

S-Si...— la niña asistió con la cabeza.

Qué problema.— el rubio solo negó con su cabeza— Pero aun así deberías volver a casa. Tu padre y abuelo se enojaran si llegan y tú no estás. Además que no es propio de una heredera de clan escaparse.

Quiero ver las flores de cerezo...— volvió a decir la niña cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

¿Y eso es porque…?— pregunto el rubio curioso.

Mi amiga me dio una hace un tiempo…y he visto que son muy hermosas.— dijo la niña con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, provocando que el hombre alzara una ceja.

Que lastima. Porque yo no seré tu guía.— el rubio solo negó con la cabeza, causando que la niña abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!— la niña trato de contradecir al rubio, pero este solo negó con su dedo.

Nada de peros, Pequeña Princesa.— el rubio mostro una sonrisa divertida en su rostro— Dices ser diferente a las demás herederas, pero eso es un poco hipócrita considerando que me estas exigiendo que te guie por aquí.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron al entender ese hecho.

Ella le estaba demandando a este extraño que la guiara por el bosque por su apellido. Le estaba exigiendo guiarla cuando no se conocían. Se estaba comportando como las demás mocosas caprichosas.

…Mira, lo siento, ¿bien?— dijo la niña bajando la mirada— Siento haberme comportado como las demás mocosas herederas de los clanes...

¿Y...?— el rubio miraba atentamente a la niña.

Y no quiero que seas mi guía.— la pequeña bajo la mirada al decir esas palabras.

Perfecto. Porque no lo seré.— el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que volteaba su cuerpo para volver a la posición en donde la niña lo encontró, mirando su reflejo en el agua— Deberías irte…Si ellos llegan y no te encuentran, tendrás problemas.

Con esas palabras, la niña se levantó para comenzar a caminar por donde vino, enviándole miradas al extraño que continuaba mirando su reflejo en el agua.

…

¿Otra vez aquí?— el rubio tenía un rostro incrédulo, porque la niña que conoció hace unos días estaba de pie frente a sus ojos.

Si.— afirmo la niña con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que el hombre mayor seguía mirándola incrédulo.

¿Por qué estás aquí?— el rostro incrédulo se fue para dar lugar a la curiosidad.

Estaba aburrida y tú eres lo más curioso que he visto en mucho tiempo.— con esas palabras, el hombre rubio soltó una risa ahogada.

¿Enserio?— pregunto el rubio con diversión— En este claro no hay nada interesante…sin embargo, tú dices que vienes para verme a mi...Eso es divertido.

¿Por qué es divertido?— la niña frunció un poco el ceño por esas palabras.

Porque eres la niña más inocente que he visto en este mundo.— el rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras que volteaba para caminar y acostarse en el suelo, usando sus manos como almohada y mirando las nubes.

Escuchando pequeños pasos, el rubio movió un poco la cabeza para ver como la niña se había acercado para acostarse un poco más lejos que él.

¿Por qué haces esto?— pregunto la niña algo confundida.

¿Hacer que?— el rubio respondió su pregunta con otra, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Hacer nada...— dijo la pequeña dejando de mirar el cielo para mirarlo a él.

Si estoy haciendo algo...— respondió el rubio sin mirar a la niña— Solo…Solo estoy pasando el tiempo.

¿Esperando algo?— hizo otra pregunta esperando una respuesta.

Nada…solo pasando el tiempo.— su voz no poseía emociones, pero sus ojos mostraban lo que su rostro y voz no hacía, a pesar de que la niña no podía verlo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta.

¿Cuántos años llevaba varado en este mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el Rey lo convoco para hacerle esa propuesta? ¿Cuántos siglos pasaron desde que los vio a ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que murió?

Todas eran preguntas cuya respuesta no conocía. Y que había dejado de cuestionarse desde hace tiempo. Cosas como el tiempo ya eran relativas para él. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Esperar un periodo de tiempo indefinido y casi infinito para que eso vuelva a pasar y él tenga que irse. Pero hasta entonces, solo le quedaba esperar. Esperar la eternidad. Esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

No quería volver a verlos a ellos. Las personas que lo sometieron y lo obligaron a una vida de maltratos y odio. Las personas que lo dejaron a su suerte, esperando que cumpliera sus expectativas y sueños cuando esos sueños ni siquiera eran suyos.

Pero ellos siempre lo buscaban. Lo rastreaban. Lo perseguían. Todo por su egoísta capricho de obtener perdón por lo que hicieron.

¿En qué estás pensando?— pregunto la niña luego de varios minutos de silencio, causando que el hombre rubio respondiera luego de unos segundos.

…Nada.— respondió el hombre con calma.

Eres aburrido, ¿Lo sabias?— la niña miro al hombre en blanco, sin obtener reacción aparente de él— ¿Al menos podemos hacer algo divertido…? No sé, como entrenar o algo. Lo que sea.

¿Entrenar?— dijo el rubio algo confundido— ¿Acaso te entrenas para ser un **Shinigami**?

Si.— respondió la niña con una sonrisa la hablar de su meta— ¿Eres **Shinigami**?— pregunto asombrada y esperanzada.

…Podría decirse que si.— el rubio no miro como la niña se sentó en sus rodillas mirándolo con admiración en sus ojos, solo para que todo se fuera y volviera a su faceta tranquila.

¿Y tú **Zanpakutou**? ("Espada Cortadora de Almas")— pregunto la niña con calma, para que el rubio llevara su mano a su cuello, sacando su collar para mostrar como este collar era una pequeña Katana.

La niña no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro cuando vio como el collar comenzó a crecer, tanto que formo una larga Katana con una empuñadura color negra con rombos violetas y el guardamano color dorado.

¡¿Sabes el nombre de tu **Zanpakutou**!? ¡¿Cuántos hechizos de **Kidou **sabes!? ¡¿Qué tan bueno eres en el **Hohō**?! ("Método del Paso")— las preguntas llovían sobre el hombre rubio, provocando que este solo mirara a la niña asombrado.

A pesar de tratar de ser estoica y tranquila, cuando se hablaba de algo que le gustara, la niña interna salía en un segundo.

Se unas cuantas cosas...— dijo el rubio algo dudoso, provocando que la niña lo mirara confundida.

¿Cuándo te graduaste de la academia?— pregunto la pequeña curiosa.

No estuve en la academia.— los ojos de la niña se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

¿P-Pero como tienes una **Zanpakutou **si no estuviste en la academia?—los ojos del a pequeña estaban bien abiertos por su asombro.

No lo sé...— el rubio solo se encogió de hombros siendo observado por la niña— Un día solo escuche esa voz...Y encontré esta Katana…Luego escuche su nombre...

Los ojos de la niña seguían bien abiertos por escuchar esas palabras, sin poder creer que alguien que no estuvo en la academia tuviera una **Zanpakutou**.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio luego de esas palabras, la niña algo incomoda porque el rubio no hablaba, hasta que finalmente la niña decidió hablar.

Deberías unirte a la academia.— dijo la niña con una sonrisa— Ahí aprenderías como son los **Shinigami**…ya tienes una **Zanpakutou**, por lo que estarías mucho más avanzado que los demás.

Paso.— dijo el rubio aburrido, volviendo a acostarse en el suelo y dejando su **Zanpakutou **a su lado, causando que los ojos de la niña volvieran a abrirse asombrados.

¡¿Qué?!— grito la niña asombrada— ¡¿Por qué?!

Ya se lo suficiente. Y no tengo ganas de convertirme en un **Shinigami** formalmente.— el rubio se encogió de hombros algo aburrido.

Oye, tienes esta oportunidad única y no la aprovechas.— la niña aun miraba incrédulo al rubio, que se encogió de hombros— ¿Al menos puedes decirme que sabes?

**Shunpo** ("Pasos Veloces"), lo que ustedes llaman **Hakuda** ("Golpes Puros") y **Zanjutsu**.— el rubio nombro sus facultades con calma, siendo consciente de los ojos asombrados de la niña.

Pero no sabes **Kidou**.— dijo la niña con seguridad.

…No, no se **Kidou**.— el rubio negó con la cabeza, provocando que la niña lo mirara confundido.

¿Entonces como aprendiste **Shunpo**?— pregunto la pequeña sin entender.

…Conocí a alguien que me mostro como hacerlo.— dijo el rubio con un aire ausente.

Los dos volvieron a estar en silencio con esas palabras, sin decir ninguna palabra, el rubio mirando el cielo y la niña mirándolo a él.

Puedes...—la niña dudo un poco, solo para reanudar su confianza— ¿Puedes enseñarme cosas de **Shinigami**?

Mocosa…ni siquiera quiero hacer de guía y esperas que te enseñe cosas.— el rubio mostro una sonrisa divertida mientras que miraba el cielo, provocando que la pequeña chasqueara la lengua.

¿Por qué no quieres guiarme y enseñarme?— pregunto la niña mientras que apoyaba sus manos en sus mejillas y miraba al rubio.

Porque no quiero.— afirmo el rubio divertido.

Vamos…hazlo.— la niña unió sus manos y miro al rubio con esperanza— Por favor.— suplico con sus ojos ligeramente húmedos y mejillas sonrojadas.

No.— dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza.

Por favor.— volvió a decir la niña con su mismo rostro y ojos.

No.— el hombre rubio también dijo lo mismo, sin importarle la apariencia de la niña porque seguía mirando el cielo.

Anda…Por favor.— dijo la niña acercándose lentamente al rubio.

…No.— gruño el hombre con una vena hinchándose en su frente

…Por favorcito.— suplico la pequeña para escuchar inmediatamente.

Sera un día frio en la Sociedad de Almas cuando sea tu guía y Sensei.— dijo el rubio con seguridad, causando que la niña suspirara dejando el acto.

Eres un cretino, ¿sabes?— la niña miro al hombre algo enojada.

¡Ja! Me han dicho cosas peores.— el hombre soltó una carcajada por escuchar el insulto de la pequeña.

Era verdad. En su antiguo hogar había escuchado muchas cosas sumamente peores que "cretino".

Como sea…debo irme.— dijo la niña levantándose y comenzando a caminar.

Y no vuelvas, mocosa.— el rubio soltó con aburrimiento, eligiendo seguir mirando las nubes.

Volveré mañana si puedo.— un suspiro escapo de la boca del rubio por escuchar esas palabras.

Haz lo que quieras.— con esas últimas palabras, la niña salió del claro en el bosque.

…

¿Sabes…? Si tanto dices que no quieres verme, podrías irte.— la niña miraba el rostro del rubio, que estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda reposada en un árbol y sus manos haciendo de almohada.

Y perder este lugar…Jamás.— contradijo el rubio con un bufido.

¿Te gusta este lugar?— pregunto la niña curiosa, notando como el rubio asentía con la cabeza.

Llevo aquí mucho tiempo…y no lo perderé por nada. A menos que ellos vuelvan.— lo último fue dicho en un susurro ausente, uno que fue escuchado levemente por la niña.

¿Ellos?— repitió la pequeña confundida.

… ¿Sabes…? Aun no lo entiendo.— dijo el rubio con aire ausente, obteniendo la atención de la niña— Desde que nos encontramos hace un mes…has venido aquí casi todos los días.

Si.— la niña asintió con la cabeza sin negar ese hecho, sin ser consiente que el rubio cambio de tema.

¿Por qué has venido aquí cada día…?— el hombre rubio miraba los ojos azules de la niña, hasta que cambio sus ojos para mirar al cielo— ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?

Porque tu estas aquí.— respondió la niña con calma, causando que el rubio bajara la mirada del cielo para mirar a la niña.

¿Por qué yo estoy aquí?— pregunto el rubio inclinando la cabeza, solo para negar divertido— Niña inocente.

Ya ha pasado un mes...— comento la niña con una sonrisa— Un mes desde que te conozco...

Si. ¿Y que con eso?— pregunto el rubio curioso, volviendo a recargarse en el árbol y a mirar el cielo.

Bueno...es importante.— dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros— Un mes desde que somos amigos.

¿Amigos?— el rubio bajo sus ojos con ab aburrimiento, ocultando bien las emociones detrás de sus ojos— ¿Crees que somos amigos?

Si, lo somos.— la niña miraba al rubio con seguridad.

¿Por qué lo seriamos?— pregunto el rubio con aire ausente— Yo he dicho que no a todo lo que has pedido... ¿Y me consideras tu amigo? ¿Enserio?

Si.— respondió la niña sin dudarlo.

¿Qué son los amigos para ti?— la pregunta fue escuchada perfectamente, por lo que la niña respondió sin dudarlo.

Personas que se reúnen…hablan…comparten…forman vínculos...— respondió la pequeña mirando al rubio.

¿Dices tener vínculos conmigo?— pregunto el rubio con calma contraria a la de sus pensamientos.

Si.— la pequeña noto como un gran suspiro escapo de la boca del rubio.

Ni siquiera se tu nombre y tú no sabes el mío.— el rubio negó con la cabeza, notando como la niña sonreía.

Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya.— se presentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando una respuesta, solo encontrando silencio. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, la niña gruño mientras que hablaba— ¿El tuyo?

…Naruto.— se presentó con algo de aburrimiento, notando como la niña lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Antes que nada pido perdón por tardar tanto en subir algo y lamento que lo que subí sea una historia nueva.

Esta es una de mis primeras ideas, la primera que me vino hace varios años.

No sé si el emparejamiento será monógamo, pero ustedes deciden ¿quieren? Pero creo que hare al emparejamiento monógamo, o escuchare sus peticiones para el emparejamiento. Si quieren emparejamiento monógamo, ya está decidido y saben quién es ella por las últimas palabras de la niña. Si quieren algo como un Harem, dejen sus sugerencias en los comentarios, personajes como Yoruichi, o incluso Fem Ichigo si quieren la cosa graciosa.

La razón de porque Naruto es un poco más apático y desinteresado se verá más adelante.

Una cosa más. Byakuya no siempre fue el mismo hombre sin emociones y apático que lo es al comienzo del Canon. Cien años antes era un niño, niña en este caso, con una personalidad similar a la de Ichigo. Era imprudente y no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Si quieren saber las razones por las que tardo tanto, se las explico abajo. Si quieren, léanla, si no quieren, me da igual.

No saben esto pero soy un estudiante de secundaria en su último año. Yo no soy amigo de todos en el curso, tengo solo un pequeño grupo de amigos separado de todo el curso porque ellos son terribles.

Mis compañeros de curso son unos pendejos maleducados cagados en guita ("Plata para los que no sean argentinos"). Así de simple. Ellos son pendejos que se la pasan de joda en joda sin preocuparse por nada, gritando todo el día en el curso, jodiendo, molestando. Somos más de cincuenta en un salón, y solo diez al menos no gritan. Por esa razón es un poco difícil estar en la escuela.

Además, como estoy en mi último año, las cosas son difíciles, hay mucha tarea y responsabilidad y esas mierdas.

No puedo estar todo el día escribiendo aunque me gustaría.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara **Flores de Cerezo**. Este capítulo fue para mostrarles el Fem Byakuya y mostrar que tan cambiado esta Naruto. Es gracias a ella que Naruto recuperara su antigua personalidad.

En el siguiente capítulo se explicaran cosas como porque Naruto está en el mundo de Bleach.


	2. Flores de Cerezo

**Almas Unidas**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

No me importa lo que piensen ellos…ella es la única que me importa.— dijo Naruto mirando la luna, siendo consciente de la mirada de su amigo— Hablar Normal.

"_Así que…él también está aquí"_— afirmo el antiguo **Shinobi** en sus pensamientos.— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: Flores de Cerezo**

El tiempo pasaba, el tiempo en donde Kuchiki Byakuya seguía cumpliendo con su misma rutina.

Visitar al tipo que encontró en el bosque y que era un completo antisocial.

Para Byakuya, el hombre conocido como Naruto era un completo antisocial sin remedio ni cura. Más de una vez Naruto había expresado su opinión de que no quería que ella este con él, pero Byakuya seguía ignorándolo y visitándolo a pesar de su negativa a ello.

A pesar de esas opiniones y palabras venenosas de Naruto, Byakuya lo ignoraba, porque para ella, Naruto era alguien que le hablaba como si fuera Byakuya, no una heredera de uno de los clanes más respetados de la Sociedad de Almas.

A pesar de ser la heredera del clan Kuchiki, Naruto se burlaba de ella, le hablaba sin respeto, le hablaba como si las cosas como familia y estatus no importaban, porque de hecho, para él, esas cosas no importaban.

Por esa razón para ella era tan divertido y excitante estar con alguien como Naruto, porque a diferencia de los demás niños y niñas herederos/as de clanes, a diferencia de los sirvientes y guardias, él era sincero.

Las palabras de Naruto siempre serian verdaderas, eso era algo que ella sabía, porque a pesar de expresar que a él le desagradaba su tiempo juntos, a Byakuya le gustaba imaginar que a Naruto en verdad le agradaba y que no se permitía mostrarlo.

Los años pasaban, años en los que Byakuya crecía y cambiaba levemente.

¿Qué haces, Naruto?— pregunto la ahora adolescente, teniendo una **Bokken **("Espada de Madera") en sus manos, estando en la posición de **Kendou** y mirando al rubio.

Esperando.— el hombre conocido como Naruto estaba de pie en frente de la niña, sosteniendo su Espada de Madera con una mano y sacándose la cera del oído con su mano izquierda.

Con quince años, Byakuya era una joven adolescente en desarrollo, pero muy hermosa, estando de pie en 1.55, con su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo por una liga roja, teniendo unos mechones enmarcando su rostro y un par en su rostro. Su ropa de entrenamiento era unos pantalones Hakama verdes con una camisa Kimono blanca con unos cordones llamados Tasuki, cuya función era impedir que las mangas del Kimono interfirieran con el movimiento de los brazos. Sus pantalones Hakama hacían buen trabajo en ocultar las curvas y caderas en desarrollo, mientras que su camisa Kimono ocultaba los senos, que mientras que no eran enormes, eran de un tamaño modesto.

A unos metros de distancia, Naruto estaba de pie con su misma ropa de **Shinigami**, siendo su Kimono negro con interior violeta y sandalias sin medias blancas. En su cuello seguía el collar **Zanpakutou**, mientras que en su mano estaba la **Bokken**.

Si tú no vienes...— dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro— ¡Yo iré!

Con ese grito, Byakuya comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, teniendo su gran sonrisa en su rostro y moviéndose imprudentemente.

Cuando Byakuya llego, lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de Naruto, pero el rubio solo elevo su **Bokken **y bloqueo, para que Byakuya retrocediera y guiara la punta de su Espada de Madera hacia el pecho del rubio, pero Naruto solo dio un paso a un lado, golpeando el sable de madera para hacer que Byakuya perdiera el equilibrio.

Esta era una sesión de entrenamiento, una en la cual Naruto participaba por petición de Byakuya. Más que petición era órdenes de Byakuya.

Hace un año, Naruto estaba acostado en el césped y mirando las nubes con calma pura en su rostro. Byakuya no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que Naruto podía estar tranquilo. Pero utilizando el **Shunpo**, Byakuya apareció con dos espadas de madera en sus manos, arrojándole una al rostro y diciendo que de ahora en adelante entrenarían juntos.

Normalmente, Naruto hubiera rechazado esa petición, pero Byakuya ignoro el rechazo y salto al ataque, causando que Naruto por reflejo tomara la espada de madera y bloqueara el golpe.

Desde ese día, Byakuya llevaba dos **Bokken **y ha entrenado con Naruto, a pesar de las palabras del rubio que decían que él no quería tener nada que ver con su entrenamiento para ser una **Shinigami**.

El entrenamiento consistía en **Zanjutsu** con las espadas de madera y Byakuya a la vez entrenaba su **Shunpo **en el duelo porque Naruto era un oponente muy difícil.

La defensa que su rubio amigo poseía era inquebrantable. Sus golpes iban cargados con mucha fuerza a pesar de su rostro aburrido. Su velocidad era mucha para los reflejos y ojos de Byakuya.

Por esa razón Byakuya eligió practicar su **Shunpo **a la vez que su **Zanjutsu** para poder atravesar la guardia de su amigo.

El tiempo pasaba, las conversación aumentaban, los entrenamientos mejoraban y según Byakuya, el hielo que rodeaba el corazón de su amigo se descongelaba.

Se conocieron hace años y cuando lo hicieron, Naruto era un hombre con un frio corazón y aburrimiento por la vida. Ahora Byakuya podía ver que Naruto no actuaba como en los tiempos de antaño. Era más sociable y expresivo, pero solo con ella.

Por esa razón Byakuya creía que Naruto era un completo antisocial, porque su amigo decidía quedarse solo en el bosque sin hablar con nadie ni buscar compañía. Solo esperando algo que tal vez nunca llegaría, algo que Byakuya no sabía que era.

Por lo que Byakuya podía ver, algo lastimo duramente a su amigo. Algo que dejo una cicatriz muy profunda y que causo que el hielo cubriera su corazón. Ella pensaba que esa era una de las razones por las que Naruto actuaba así con ella. Tal vez era por miedo a ser herido otra vez. Temor hacia la gente por culpa de las personas que lo lastimaron. Byakuya pensaba en un millón de cosas que pudieron haber lastimado a Naruto, pero sin duda ella quería descubrir cuál de ellas fue para ayudarlo a superar el dolor del pasado.

Ella quería ayudarlo, ayudar a la persona que lo ayudo sin intentarlo, ayudar al alma herida que era Naruto.

En un principio era una niña aburrida que solo quería entretenimiento y ese entretenimiento apareció en forma de Naruto. Pero por el pasar del tiempo, ella comenzó a ver a través de los ojos de Naruto, pudiendo pasar por la imagen que expresaba aburrimiento y apatía.

Ella vio el dolor detrás de esos ojos azules. Vio la soledad que expresaban. El sufrimiento, tormento, malestar, varias emociones negativas.

Byakuya decidió que Naruto no debería ser así. Decidió que su amigo dejaría de ser un hombre deprimente para cambiar. Decidió que ella sería la razón por la cual Naruto cambiaria y sería una persona sociable.

Byakuya estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sudando y jadeando por aire mientras que Naruto estaba de pie frente a ella, teniendo una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

¿Ya has tenido suficiente?— pregunto Naruto notando como Byakuya se esforzaba por levantar la mirada y mirarlo.

… ¿Bromeas? Jejeje…— Byakuya rio entre dientes con dificultad, levantándose lentamente— Puedo seguir todo el día.

Si, si, si...— Naruto seguía con su sonrisa presumida, divertido por los esfuerzos de Byakuya por seguir— Sabes que no puedes levantarte, ¿verdad?

¡Puedo seguir!— grito Byakuya levantándose completamente, teniendo un rostro determinado— ¡Me hare más fuerte! ¡Sera una capitana **Shinigami**!

¿Y eso para…?— pregunto Naruto al aire, sonriendo suavemente porque sabía lo que escucharía.

¡Para protegerlos a todos!— grito Byakuya comenzando a correr hacia Naruto, solo para que el rubio desapareciera utilizando el **Shunpo**.

Los ojos de Byakuya estaban abiertos, solo para sentir dolor mientras que caía al suelo inconsciente.

Naruto estaba detrás de Byakuya, teniendo su **Bokken** aun en un agarre de una mano.

Soltando la **Bokken**, Naruto mostro una sonrisa mientras que volteaba para dirigirse al cuerpo de la niña y levantarlo al estilo novia.

Dirigiéndose hacia la sombra de un árbol, Naruto dejo a Byakuya suavemente en el suelo, sonriendo suavemente cuando la vio quejarse en sueños por la falta de calor de su cuerpo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba con Byakuya, Naruto había aprendido a apreciar su compañía.

Ella era una mocosa que no lo dejaba solo por nada en el mundo, era natural que tarde o temprano comenzara a apreciar la compañía de Byakuya.

Acostándose al lado de Byakuya, Naruto miro el cielo y exhalo un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos mientras que utilizaba sus manos como almohada y se ponía cómodo.

"_Maestro…"_— una suave voz sin duda femenina se escuchó en la cabeza de Naruto, provocando que el rubio abriera un ojo— _"Sin duda aprecia la compañía de Byakuya-San"_

"_Si…lo hago"_— Naruto hablo en sus pensamientos para no molestar a su amiga, cerrando su ojo para volver a tratar de dormir.

"_¿Pero por qué no se permite demostrarlo?"_— pregunto la voz con un toque de preocupación.

"…_No lo sé…"_— el rubio se encogió de hombros sin abrir sus ojos.

Tal vez tantos años de estar solos lo cambiaron. Sabía mejor que nadie que la soledad podía cambiar a las personas. Pasar tantos años solo provocaba que cualquiera enfriara su corazón. Provocaban que cualquiera cambiara, se volviera diferente a lo que era antes.

En resumen, la soledad podía transformar a la gente, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él era la prueba viviente de ello.

"_Eso es contraproducente, Maestro"_— la voz no cambio de tono, seguía siendo levemente preocupada—_"¿Ha pensado en los sentimientos de Byakuya-San…? Por lo menos, podría dejar de ser un idiota frio para mostrar sus verdaderas sonrisas" _

"_Mei…"_— Naruto movió sus ojos al sentir a Byakuya moverse a su lado—_"Déjame dormir, ¿Si?"_

Un suspiro fue lo último que escucho Naruto en su cabeza para que su compañera terminara la conversación.

…

Byakuya abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para sonrojarse inmediatamente.

La razón de ello se debía a que ahora podía ver sobre quien estaba durmiendo.

Hace unos segundos, cuando se estaba despertando, podía sentir que estaba durmiendo sobre algo muy cómodo y relajante, por lo que las ganas de seguir durmiendo solo aumentaron, pero al recordar que su amigo la derribo en su entrenamiento quiso saber en dónde termino.

Pero lo que descubrió al abrir sus ojos solo la hizo sonrojarse atómicamente, tanto que su rostro era puro rojo.

Durante el pasar de los años, desde que tenía trece años, ella era consciente de los hombres y las mujeres.

Sabía que el mundo estaba hecho para hombres y mujeres, que dado un momento, su vida dejaría de ser solo suya para volverse una vida que compartiría con alguien más. Su alma dejaría de estar sola para tener un alma compañera. O en simples palabras, conseguirá un esposo.

Por la forma en la que la educaron, el noviazgo no existía. Existía solo el matrimonio. Por esa razón ella vivió toda su vida ilusionándose de que un día, ella encontraría a alguien que la amaría tal y como era, que no se fijaría en cosas mundanas como la apariencia o el apellido, que se fijaría en su corazón. Ella soñó durante toda su vida encontrar a esa alma que la amaría por lo que ella es, no por su estatus de clan ni apariencia.

Por esa razón odiaba a los pretendientes que su padre y abuelo le presentaban. Ellos esperaban que aceptara sin más a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y que solo se fijaba en su apellido.

Lo peor de todo era que esos pretendientes eran en su mejor caso, unos mocosos engreídos que se creían que tendrían todo en bandeja de plata, que creían que ella era solo un objeto que tendrían en sus manos para satisfacerse de la forma más asquerosa posible. En el peor de los casos, sus pretendientes eran hombres que le doblaban la edad, teniendo intensiones similares o peores a los pretendientes menores.

Ella sabía que todos eran **Shinigami**, por lo tanto, la edad no importaba mucho. Pero a pesar de ello, ella odiaba a cada uno de sus pretendientes.

Los ojos de Byakuya estaban bien abiertos al ver como su mano derecha estaba perdida en el pecho de Naruto y su mejilla también estaba en este. Las piernas de Byakuya estaban entrelazadas a las de Naruto, pero este solo seguía con sus manos en su cabeza y teniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin importarle su situación actual.

Poco a poco, el gran sonrojo de Byakuya disminuyo hasta que solo era algo de rojo en sus mejillas, ganando una mirada triste mientras que miraba el rostro de Naruto.

Él era su mejor amigo. La persona que la acepto sin importarle las cosas como apellido, estatus y cuerpo. Su única compañía que la quería, a su manera, sin importarle nada.

Pero ella sabía la verdad.

En el mejor de los casos, él era un **Shinigami **independiente para no decir vagabundo. Ella era la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ella admitía algo. Desde que conoció al alma denominada Naruto, siempre tuvo un deseo de ayudarlo. Ella quiso ayudarlo a superar sus dolores porque ella creía que era lo mejor. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, dejo de pensar así. Ella dejo de pensar en ayudar a Naruto porque era lo mejor, quiso ayudarlo porque eran amigos. Pero esa manera de verlo desapareció al pasar un año.

Cuando cumplió los catorce años, Byakuya comenzó a notar a Naruto de formas que la avergonzaban un poco, pero que ella aceptaba que era natural. Primero creyó que era un sano interés por el cuerpo masculino, luego entendió que no era solo un interés.

Cada instante, cada minuto y segundo que pasaba con Naruto era uno de sus mejores momentos del día. Ella empezó a notarlo desde hace tiempo. Comenzó a notar que le encantaba estar con Naruto todo el tiempo.

Contar los minutos en los que podría escaparse de su casa de clan para ir a visitarlo. Contar los segundos en los que llegaría a ese claro del bosque donde se conocieron.

Los labios de Byakuya se abrieron un poco mientras que el rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba, comenzando a respirar con algo de dificultad.

Naruto era guapo, eso es algo que acepto desde hace tiempo. Su cuerpo era de proporciones perfectas, sin ser demasiado musculoso ni muy escuálido. La manera en la que descubrió eso no era una manera en la que estuviera muy orgullosa de presumir.

Básicamente, un día Byakuya llego temprano al claro del bosque donde Naruto pasaba su tiempo. Lo que encontró en el claro la marco.

Naruto se estaba bañando en el estanque.

Al momento de presenciar que su amigo estaba semidesnudo y mojándose en el estanque, Byakuya se escondió suprimiendo su **Reiatsu** y se debatió cual era el mejor curso de acción en esta situación.

Luego de unos segundos de estar pensando, Byakuya tomo la mejor decisión de su corta vida.

Decidió espiar a Naruto.

Byakuya vio sumamente excitada como las gotas de agua corrían por la piel bronceada de Naruto. Como gotas de agua corrían por los abdominales marcados. Como su cabello mojado se revolvía.

En resumen, Byakuya tuvo un gran espectáculo del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Esas imágenes todavía aparecían en sus sueños la mayor parte del tiempo. No pudo observar el rostro y cuerpo de Naruto durante muchas semanas.

Lamiéndose los labios secos, Byakuya fue acercando su rostro al de Naruto para poder verlo mejor.

Los ojos cerrados, un rostro de calma total. Naruto tenía esas bases gravadas en su rostro.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía.

Le dolía que tal vez nunca podrían estar juntos. Le dolía porque Naruto no era alguien de estatus ni poder relevantes. Ya que no era alguien conocido, el clan Kuchiki nunca permitiría que la heredera del clan este en una relación con alguien como Naruto, sin importar sus opiniones sobre ello.

Sin importar cuanto amor le tenga a Naruto, no podía decepcionar a su padre ni abuelo. Si lo hacía seria su desdicha. Los decepcionaría.

Su padre tal vez lo acepte, pero su abuelo no lo haría. Ginrei Kuchiki no era alguien amable. Su abuelo nunca aceptaría que su nieta estuviera en una relación con un don nadie.

Una pequeña lagrima bajo por el ojo de Byakuya mientras que esta seguía observando el rostro dormido de Naruto. Los dientes de Byakuya se apretaban en su boca y Naruto seguía dormido. Pero dejando de apretar sus dientes, Byakuya comenzó a descender lentamente para guiar sus labios a los de Naruto.

Quería hacer eso. Enserio quería hacerlo. Porque tal vez esta sería la única vez que podría compartir algo con Naruto de tal manera.

Después de todo, sus días de libertad estaban contados.

Antes de que Byakuya pudiera seguir con su trayectoria hacia los labios de Naruto, se detuvo.

"_No…"_— pensó Byakuya con tristeza— _"No quiero hacerlo así…"_

Por lo menos, Naruto debería estar despierto cuando ella confesara sus sentimientos. Al menos el debería corresponder al beso al momento en que lo daría. Y tal vez, con mucha suerte, el correspondería sus sentimientos.

Alejando su rostro del de Naruto, Byakuya se sentó y limpio sus ojos húmedos, tratando de controlar los latidos de su dolorido corazón.

Ella quería que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Quería que su alma sea una con la de Naruto. Deseaba con todo su ser que él dejara de ser un idiota frio y sin sentimientos para mostrar su verdadero dolor y mente.

Un gran bostezo fue lo que escucho Byakuya, producto de Naruto que se levantaba lentamente, estirando sus brazos y exhalando un suspiro.

Que buen sueño...— dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza, notando como Byakuya estaba sentada a su lado más callada de lo habitual— ¿Dormiste bien?

…Si.— Byakuya fue algo más cortante que de costumbre— Debo ir a casa. Te veo mañana.

Con eso, Byakuya se levantó y tomo las dos **Bokken**, encaminándose hacia su hogar.

Lo que no sabía era que Naruto no estuvo tan dormido como ella pensaba.

…

Byakuya caminaba por los pasillos de su casa.

Era casi de noche por lo que la niña ya no llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, llevando un Kimono blanco y azul floreado. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos brillaban tristes por los acontecimientos de la tarde, solo que cuando alguien, un sirviente o su propia familia, apareciera, sus ojos dejarían de ser tristes para mostrarse normales.

Byakuya.— la niña se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, por lo que volteándose, ella vio como un anciano con un Haori de capitan blanco y una bufanda en su cuello.

Si, **Oji-Sama** ("Abuelo").— Byakuya hablo con respeto hacia su abuelo, que mantenía un rostro serio y frio.

Ven conmigo.— dijo Ginrei claramente, causando que Byakuya asintiera con la cabeza, notando como Ginrei comenzaba a caminar para ser seguido por Byakuya.

Abuelo y nieta caminaron por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a la sala donde el abuelo bebía té con los invitados.

Eso ya le dio mala espina a Byakuya.

Al abrir las puertas **Shouji **("Las puertas que se abren para el costado"), Byakuya frunció el ceño por lo que vio.

Era un adolescente, seguramente uno o dos años mayor. Su cabello era negro y largo, más largo que el de Naruto. Sus ojos eran azules verdosos y su piel blanca. Una de sus características curiosas era un tatuaje de un remolino en su brazo. En términos de ropa, el adolescente llevaba un Kimono como Byakuya, siendo de color azul claro.

Él es Shiba Kaien.— Ginrei presento al joven, que sonrió ampliamente y estaba a punto de elevar su mano, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció para transformarse en un gesto nervioso mientras que se inclinaba— Tu futuro esposo.

¿Qué dijiste?— la voz de Byakuya luchaba para no convertirse en un gruñido furioso.

¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?— pregunto Ginrei con un ceño fruncido mientras que Kaien se movía nervioso.

Si…has sido claro.— los ojos de Byakuya brillaban en silenciosa furia mientras que se movían de Kaien hacia Ginrei.

¿Entonces?— el ceño fruncido de Ginrei no desapareció ni por un instante a la vez que miraba a su nieta.

¿Por qué él va a ser mi esposo?— interiormente, Byakuya gritaba y gruñía de puro enojo, pero ella sabía que hacer lo que hacía en el interior no era de alguien noble. Eso podría hacerlo cuando este fuera de los territorios de su clan.

Byakuya, has eludido tus deberes como heredera del clan durante mucho tiempo.— Ginrei mostraba un porte recto y tranquila mientras que hablaba— Como futura matriarca del clan Kuchiki, tu deber es regir el clan junto a Shiba Kaien. Juntos, ambos clanes serán la nueva luz de la Sociedad de Almas.

Byakuya entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Su abuelo básicamente le dijo que vivió libre el tiempo suficiente. Pero ahora ya no podría serlo. Ginrei le decía que ya era hora de madurar y aprender que el mundo no era un campo de rosas.

…De acuerdo.— el cabello de Byakuya cubría sus ojos mientras que la niña volteaba.

Espero que esto no se entrometa en tu entrenamiento. Después de todo, en poco inicias la academia.— Byakuya se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Ginrei, solo para asentir con la cabeza y salir de la habitación.

Eh…disculpe, Ginrei-San...— Kaien se mostró dudoso mientras que levantaba su mano con algo de inseguridad— ¿Esta seguro que esta fue la mejor forma de decirle a Byakuya que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos?

Endulzar las cosas no las cambia.— dijo Ginrei con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que volteaba y miraba a Kaien con ojos severos.

…Ya veo.— Kaien suspiro un poco mientras que salía de la habitación— Iré a hablar con ella...debo presentarme como se debe.

Con esas palabras, Kaien salió de la habitación, topándose con alguien en el proceso.

¿Yoruichi-Sama?— era una hermosa mujer de corto cabello violeta y piel oscura vestida con un Haori de capitán y ropas de **Shinigami**.

¿Oh? ¿Kaien-**Bo**?— Yoruichi miro a Kaien con reconocimiento— ¿Por qué Byakuya salió corriendo?

¿Corriendo?— pregunto Kaien preocupado, solo para sobar sus sienes— Esto es malo...Yoruichi-Sama, usted es amiga de Byakuya, ¿Verdad?

Si. Estoy aquí para verla.— Yoruichi se encogió de hombros, observando a Kaien curiosa.

¿Me ayudaría a buscarla? Ella acaba de recibir una mala noticia y seguramente huyo del complejo del clan.— Kaien tenía un rostro suave mientras que Yoruichi abría sus ojos shockeada.

¡¿Huyo?! ¡¿Qué clase de notica recibió que la obligaría a hacer eso!?— pregunto Yoruichi con sorpresa y preocupación.

…Que se va a casar conmigo.— Yoruichi abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Kaien.

Oh...— Yoruichi bajo la mirada pensativa ante eso.

Ella sabía la opinión de Byakuya sobre sus pretendientes. Sabía que Byakuya los odiaba con pasión y que uno de ellos sea declarado su esposo en un segundo por su abuelo seguramente le destrozo el corazón. Después de todo, Yoruichi conocía a Byakuya y sabia en lo que ella creía.

Byakuya creía genuinamente en el amor verdadero. En el tipo de amor donde dos almas se unen para compartir un corazón.

Que su abuelo rompiera esa creencia en unos segundos seguramente destrozo a Byakuya.

Vamos, Kaien-**Bo**.— Yoruichi volteo para comenzar a caminar rápidamente— ¿Sabes el **Shunpo**?

Si, ¿Por qué?— pregunto Kaien confundido.

Porque esta será una búsqueda rápida.— con esas palabras, Yoruichi desapareció, solo para ser seguida por Kaien unos segundos después.

…

Byakuya aparecía y desaparecía, utilizando el **Shunpo** para moverse por el bosque y escapar lo más rápido posible de su clan.

Se acabó. Su más grande anhelo fue aplastado cruelmente por su abuelo. Aunque no debería sorprenderse ni entristecerse por ello.

Siempre supo desde un principio, desde que se enamoró de Naruto, que una relación con él no iba a ser posible.

Él era un **Shinigami** vagabundo. Ella era la heredera de uno de los clanes más nobles de la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero no era su culpa ilusionarse y soñar. No era su culpa que cada noche haya pensado en una vida con Naruto a su lado. No era su culpa que todos sus sueños eran sobre vidas diferentes pero acompañadas por Naruto.

Tuvo todo el derecho a soñar con ello. Porque soñar era lo más cercano a lo que estaría de una vida con Naruto. El mundo no era un campo de rosas. Su abuelo se lo enseño muy bien cuando le presento a Shiba Kaien.

Ahora uno de sus más grandes anhelos estaba roto. No sabía cómo podría verle la cara a Naruto.

Pero Byakuya no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba frente a sus ojos, apoyando su espalda en un árbol y estando de pie sobre la rama de este.

Byakuya se detuvo en una rama al ver a Naruto, mirando asombrada como Naruto, cruzado de brazos, la miraba con cierta preocupación oculta en sus ojos.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?— pregunto Naruto poniéndose recto y mirando a Byakuya— Y llorando de todas las cosas.

Byakuya siguió observando a Naruto por varios segundos, causando que Naruto se preocupara un poco por verla así, hasta que ella desaparecio en **Shunpo** y apareció frente a sus ojos, embistiéndolo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Con eso los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, despegando sus pies de la rama del árbol y comenzando a caer al suelo con Byakuya en su pecho.

Al impactar con la tierra, Naruto gruño levemente, pero se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos en su pecho.

Mirando hacia su pecho, Naruto observo el cabello negro de Byakuya, viendo como ella tenía su rostro escondido en su pecho abierto con sus manos sosteniendo su ropa de **Shinigami**.

Byakuya lloraba libremente en el pecho de Naruto, sintiendo la tristeza, frustración, enojo, muchas emociones, todas dirigidas hacia su abuelo, hacia su padre, hacia su clan.

Viendo como Byakuya lloraba fuertemente, Naruto coloco su mano en el cabello de Byakuya, acariciándolo mientras que con su otra mano la atraía y abrazaba.

Ambos continuaron en esa posición por varios minutos, Byakuya sollozando y Naruto acariciándola y reconfortándola, tratando de decirle que estaba con ella y que no iba a desaparecer.

Cuando Byakuya dejo de sollozar, miro hacia arriba con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos.

Naruto...— susurro Byakuya débilmente.

¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto Naruto con preocupación palpable en su voz.

Su amiga no era de las niñas que lloran por todo. Ella nunca lloraría. Solo se mostraría orgullosa y fuerte, sin mostrar rasgos de debilidad.

…Ya tengo esposo...— susurro Byakuya bajando la mirada y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras.

Byakuya le había contado de su odio por sus pretendientes. Ella nunca aceptaría a uno de ellos porque los odiaba profundamente. Que Byakuya dijera que ya tenía esposo solo le decía una cosa.

Tu abuelo...Él te está sometiendo a esto, ¿verdad?— pregunto Naruto con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Un pequeño asentimiento de Byakuya le dijo todo a Naruto.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca del rubio por eso.

¿Quieres ver algo hermoso?— pregunto Naruto al aire, causando que Byakuya levantara la mirada lentamente.

¿Algo hermoso?— repitió Byakuya confundida.

Naruto sonrió. No una sonrisa burlona, sarcástica, arrogante ni presumida, sino una sonrisa que le mostraba a Byakuya que es estaba con ella y que no se iría.

…

Byakuya tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que estaba segura que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Su rostro era de puro shock.

Todo eso se debía a que estaba viendo algo que había querido ver en el bosque desde hace mucho tiempo.

Las flores de cerezo. Esas flores y arboles estaban repartidas por una sección del bosque, moviéndose por el leve viento y mostrándole toda su belleza a Byakuya.

Es…Es hermoso...— a pesar de tener sus ojos rojos e hincados, Byakuya miraba totalmente asombrada la vista de las flores de cerezo.

Sabía que te gustaría.— Naruto tenía una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a uno de los árboles, siendo seguido de cerca por Byakuya.

Byakuya miraba a su alrededor, mirando las hermosas flores de cerezo, estando totalmente cautivada por la belleza del lugar.

Adelantándose unos pasos de Naruto, Byakuya estiro su brazo para tratar de tomar una de las flores de los árboles, pero su altura no era la suficiente para tomar una, causando que la niña frunciera el ceño.

Una risa se escuchó, una suave risa que causo que Byakuya se congelara.

Antes de que Byakuya pudiera hacer algo, Naruto apareció a su lado para estirar su brazo y tomar la flor de cerezo, solo para mostrársela a Byakuya.

Un poco de rojo llego a las mejillas de Byakuya al ver eso, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Un poco tímida, Byakuya llevo sus manos hacia las de Naruto para tratar de tomar la flor, pero sus dedos se chocaron.

Byakuya se quedó congelada al sentir los dedos más grandes de Naruto, pero inconscientemente, ella deseo sentir más de la cálida piel de Naruto, porque en lugar de tomar la flor, comenzó a acariciar las manos de Naruto, sintiendo su cálida piel.

Naruto soltó la flor, causando que esta comenzara a caer lentamente al suelo. El rubio miraba un poco asombrado como Byakuya acariciaba sus manos, pasando sus dedos por los suyos, solo para tomar y entrelazar sus manos.

Byakuya tenía un pesado sonrojo en su rostro por sentir las duras y callosas manos de Naruto. Respirando difícilmente mientras que se sentía mareada.

"…_Las cosas que él podría hacer con esas manos"_— pensó la parte traicionera de Byakuya, causando que el sonrojo aumentara exponencialmente.

Llevando sus manos a su boca, Byakuya beso las manos de Naruto, causando que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Naruto.

…Gracias.— Byakuya elevo la mirada, observando con una hermosa sonrisa el rostro de Naruto— Gracias, Naruto.

Soltando las manos de Naruto, Byakuya enredo sus brazos por el pecho del rubio, solo para apoyar su mejilla en el fuerte pecho de Naruto.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de Byakuya.

…

Alguien está enamorado.— Yoruichi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que veía la escena de Byakuya y un desconocido rubio abrazándose.

Ya entiendo porque Byakuya reacciono tan mal...— Kaien asintió con la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

¿Esto no debería molestarte? Técnicamente eres su esposo.— Yoruichi miro curiosa al joven Shiba, que negó con la cabeza mientras que tenía una sonrisa viendo como Byakuya y el desconocido se abrazaban.

Yo pienso que Byakuya debe ser libre para encontrar el amor con quien más desee.— Kaien mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro por decir esas palabras.

No se tu…pero yo ya tengo futuros planes por esto.— la capitana **Shinigami** mostró una sonrisa malévola en su rostro al decir esas palabras.

Kaien solo rió nervioso por ver la sonrisa de Yoruichi.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

El emparejamiento ya está decidido. Sera Fem Byakuya y nadie más.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara **Corazón Roto**.


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
